


Oh So Sweet, But Oh So Bitter

by Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Omega Logic | Logan Sanders, Other, Panic Attacks, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Scenting, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac/pseuds/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac
Summary: Virgil Storm is walking home late from work, when he unmistakenly takes in the sour scent of an omega in distress.Feeling oddly protective, he goes to investigate; surprised and enraged when he finds a scared, stick thin, battered and bruised omega that looks like several alphas have taken advantage of.He's unsure how to approach the situation, not wanting to frighten the omega any further, but slowly opening his mouth to speak,"Do you need help...?"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Oh So Sweet, But Oh So Bitter

Logan's head shot up at the sound of another voice, body quaking as soon as he realized an alpha was near,

"I-I-I..."

He stammered out, wincing as his sore throat burned from trying to speak. Virgil kept a safe distance from the omega, but spoke softly, eyes full of worry for the tiny male,

"I don't wish to harm you... I smelt your distress while walking home. Do you require medical attention?"

Logan blinked owlishly up at the stranger, tears dripping down his cheeks unwillingly, and trying to make his mouth form a coherent sentence; but his whole body ached and he was exhausted, blood still staining his deeply bruised thighs, a small trickle of pink tinged cum leaking from between his abused folds onto the cold cement beneath his frail frame.

Virgil attempted to take a cautious step towards the omega, but immediately stopped when he saw how ready to bolt the other started to become,

"P-p-please! N-n-no m-more!"

Logan stammered out pleading, his tone broken, and full of terror as he scurried back to push himself against the wall, scared he was about to get raped again by a selfish alpha who didn't care about boundaries or how he felt, only concerned with chasing their own pleasure.

Virgil's eyes widened, anger briefly flashing through them as he watched the poor omega try to protect himself.

He shrugged his jacket off, shivering a bit at the cool air, before carefully draping it over the injured male's shoulders.

The jacket fell past the skinny omega's hips, about mid thigh, and he looked swamped in the large, soft material, but much warmer.

Logan looked up at him in awe, nuzzling his nose into the soft fabric, and smiling very faintly, going quite again for several minutes, before stammering out nervously,

"I-I-I... I c-c-can k-keep?..."

Virgil chuckled, causing Logan to jump in surprise, the chuckle turning to sheepish grin as he softly apologized,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Yes, you can keep it,"

Logan beamed, nuzzling the fabric again, smiling a bit wider as Virgil continued speaking,

"If,"

Logan looked up, eyes becoming teary at being expected to do something in return for keeping the soft material.

When Virgil noticed the tears, he became confused at first, before he eventually realized the scared omega thought he was suggesting a sexual favor in exchange for his jacket,

"No, no, no, no! Nothing like that! I was just going to ask for your name..."

He stammered out in a slight panic, waving his arms, and barely hearing the other speak in his panicked state,

"Logan..."

The tiny omega whispered so softly, Virgil wasn't sure he'd even spoken at all,

"What?"

He asked, tilting his head curiously, watching as the omega tried to clear his throat, wincing a bit before replying,

"M-My n-name is L-Logan..."

Virgil grinned, nodding, and deciding to introduce himself as well, hoping it would help Logan feel a little safer,

"I like it, mine is Virgil."

Logan gave a little nod to acknowledge he'd heard him, continuing to nuzzle the soft fabric, and even letting out a soft pur like noise as he did so, only looking up when Virgil spoke once more,

"Logan... Do you need somewhere to stay?..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this new fanfic since this is my first time writing A/b/o!
> 
> How do you think Logan will respond to Virgil's request? -Remi☕


End file.
